Imprintee
by Alibaba or Alice
Summary: Seth has imprinted on a girl named Jori. Whe immortality for Jori threaten to take her away from Seth, Seth goes to the extreme of becoming immortal himself. What will happen when he's an immortal werewolf? MAY CONTAINS A FEW INAPPROPRAITE THINGS.


_**A/N: Hey Guys! This is my thrid story I have written for . Even though it may not seem like I've written three stories and lookslike I've only written "Jacob's Happy Ending" and this, I've written a Harry Potter based story called "Another Weasley". It just seems as though I haven't posted it yet. Throughout this story I'm going to ask for certain polls about what you should think to happen. Enjoyy!:)**_

_**-ALI**_

_Seth's POV:_

"Leah, get off the phone already," I whined. Leah had been on the freakin phone all day, talking to her imprint, Jackson. Leah gave me a "go away before I hurt you" look and I sighed. I wonder if I'd ever imprint on a girl.

I ran upstairs to find my mum crying in her room. I quietly knocked on the door and her sobbing stopped immediately. "Come in." Her voice sounded groggy. I could tell she had been crying for a while now.

When I walked in I noticed the picture she was holding. Harry Clearwater, my dad. He had died about a year ago while searching for a "bear" which turned out to be the vampire we were hunting down for the Cullens. Leah still hasn't forgiven them.

"Hey mum, you okay? Do you need something?" She smiled kindly at me. The smile I grew up with and loving. Dad had had a heartattack. Mum hasn't quite gotten over it, not that I expected her any time soon. She loved dad. He was her world along with me and Leah.

I knew how she felt, If I don't imprint soon, I'm going the blow! She feels the same way, like she has no love coming towards her anymore. I sighed.

"No sweetie, I'm fine." I walked over to her and leaned down to hug her. "If you need anything while I'm at school today. Just text, I always have my phone on vibrate and I'll sneak it under the desk." She nodded and I was out the door.

First day of high school. Major step from middle school up. Leah went to this high school too, just up a couple grades. Leah was off the phone by the time I had finished my breakfast that consisted of toast and orange juice.

We yelled a goodbye to mum as we ran out the door and hopped into Leah's Camri. The slight rumble of the car made me want to go back to bed again.  
_

_Jori's POV:_

Ugh, first day of high school. I thought for a moment before I opened the car door of my brother's truck. He drove me to school seeing as we were only a couple grades apart.

"Hey, mum said if you're late to the first day of your freshman year of high school, you're dead!" I sighed as my brother, Chayse, threw my bookbag at me. I groaned as he tried to pull me out of the truck. He succeeded as he pulled me out with ease considering I was a skinny little nobody.

No one ever noticed me. I didn't mind much, but since I was now a freshman, I wanted some guys to like me. "Jori, JORI!" I turned and my best friend Keaton ran into me.

"Geez girl, Idon't know how many times I called Jori before you turned around. I laughed at her. "Hey what's your schedual? I have mathematics, science, art, orchestra, lunch, history, gym, and languege arts." Keaton panted as she said her full schedual without stopping."

"I have languege arts, science, band, art, lunch, history, mathematics, gym. Huh, you trying out for cheerleading this afternoon?" Keaton bobbed her head up and down.

I grinned at her. We have been in gymnastics together since the kindergarten! We were for sure going to make it on the team. "We are so going to make girlfriend!" I laughed at her, but my laughing immediately stopped.

The cutest boy I had ever seen just went into the school building. Keaton followed my gaze. "That's the La Push boys, the shortest/youngest one is Seth. My father and his father used to be great friends."

"Used to be? What's that supposed to mean? That they hate each other nowadays?" She shook her head giving me a thumbs down. :Harry, his father, dies last year. Had a heartattack."

"Oh." We stood in silence for a little bit, while I tried to picture Seth's face again. All of the sudden there was a tap on my shoulder. A gothic girl came up to me.

"Little preps. Hmmm, what are you doing on our territory?" Her words sounded slurred. I wondered if she was drunk. Keaton and I quickly walked away without answering. "So I'll see you in second period?" Keaton nodded her head once more, said goodbye, and took off in the direction of her first class.

When I walked in, I gasped. There he was again. This time he turned and looked at me. I looked down and blushed, he probably thought I was a lunatic for staring at him.

Why was I so stupid?  
_

_Seth's POV:_

When I looked over to the door of the classroom, my heart rate quickened. Right there, that's who I've imprinted on. I couldn't believe it. I had finally imprinted on a girl! The girl walked up to the teacher to find out where she sat.

I overheard their conversation trying to find out her name.

"Hi, Mr. Norris, I'm Jori Leigh. I was wondering where I sat." Mr. Norris, the strictest teacher at La Push High, looked around the room. My heart immediately stopped when he pointed at me.

Jori looked over to where he was pointing and she blushed. She knew. "Hey, I'm Seth." I kindly greeted her by holding out my hand for her to shake.

"Hi, I'm Jori. Jori Leigh. Nice to meet you." She had the most beautiful voice in the world. "Um, the teacher told me to sit here. I think he's the only teacher in the school who gives seating arangments. At least that what my brother Chayse told me."

"Yeah, my friend Jake said the same thing, so it must be true." I stood up to put my jacket on and her eyes widened and she shivered. I wasn't so sure she was cold nor shaking with fear. I smiled slightly.

Wolf hearing really comes in handy because I could hear her heart rate quicken too. "Hey, are you cold? I saw you shiver, I have another jacket if you need it."

"No, I'm okay Seth, it's your jacket." She shook her head as she said this, but I knew she was longing to wear it so she could breathe in my smell.


End file.
